Webby's mom returns
by cutiepieisme
Summary: When Webby's mom shows up with her  new boyfriend.They kidnap Webby as way to try and get some quick cash.Can Scrooge save her before they do any real harm to her?


I don't own rights to any Disney Characters .And no I don't claim to be a writer either. This story may not be for younger readers

I always wondered about Webby's parents since we never knew who they were. When Webby mother returns with her new boyfriend she trys to kidnap Webby to get her hands on some quick cash.

It was a bright and sunny morning in Duckburg the boys and Webby were outside playing. Scrooge Mcduck was busy working counting money in his bin along with his account Fenton. Fenton never got enough of watching Mr. Mcduck with his money.

Watching the kids today? Fenton asked Mr. McDuck.

Aye, Miss Beakley needed a day off and I don't mind, Scrooge added with a smile on his face.

Dewey ran around the side of the bin tapping Huey. Huey turned to look at him not wanting to be it again.

I don't want to be it again, he frowned

That's ok go get Webby she can't caught us and she will have to it all day ,Dewey laughed

Huey laughed back, good idea

He ran around running behind Webby tapping her.

Your it ,Huey laughed as he ran away.

Webby stomped her foot .She knew the boys did that because she could never caught them. They were always picking on her and sometimes she didn't like it she signed and began running around trying to caught them. She ran around the backside of the bin bumping into a lady. She looked up to see a lady with long blond hair and big eyes. She wore a short blue dress with matching high heels. A tall man stood next to her he had brown hair and smaller eyes and was wearing old jeans and tee shirt and white sneakers.

O Sorry, Webby whispered as she looked up at them.

Webby couldn't put her finger on it but knew she had seen this women before. As the women began to speak her breath smelled funny. Webby wrinkled her nose at the smell.

Its ok baby doesn't worry about it, the women stared down at her.

Webby couldn't help but stare at her .She and the man were walking kind of funny and she didn't understand why.

Do you remember me or did your grandmother tell you all bad things? I see she did really well for you I couldn't help looking you up when I found out .This is Donnie Duckbill he is my boyfriend, the women said hugging her, how you doing baby girl?

Webby was confused not knowing who this lady was and becoming a little scared by the she was acting she wanted to scream for Uncle Scrooge but just seemed to stand there staring.

The boys ran around the side of the bin seeing Webby talking to someone. They looked from Webby to the lady and man. Huey stepped in front of Webby and spoke trying to be protective.

Hey who are you and why are you talking to her? Huey kept Webby behind him as he spoke seeing the two people were acting a little funny.

I can see my mother never told them who I was now how could she just be so rude I tell you what are people coming to these days. I am Heather Beakley I am Webby's mommy expect my mommy took her away and the court said I wasn't stable to raise a child. I have no idea what they are talking about I am plenty able to raise a little snot nosed brat if Webby's jerk of father hadn't of died on me this never would have happened to me . O well anyway here I am here baby you want to induce me to your friends huh,the women bent down to her looking in her eyes, boy your getting pretty bet in few years you can make this rich guy you live with some real money yes you will, she kisses Webby cheek.

Humm this Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Webby points at them still staring and not saying much of anything.

Louie go got get Uncle Scrooge and Fenton and tell them to come down here ,Huey said to his brother.

Louie ran into the bin calling for Uncle Scrooge.

The man looks down at Webby and pinches her cheeks while rubbing his hand over her face.

Hey kid your pretty cute better then the baby pictures your mommy showed me of you, he patted her head while Webby backed away from him.

Stay away from her , Huey said protectively not liking these people and not liking at all that this strange man was getting near Webby. Stay behind me Webby, he told her.

Isn't that so cute the little boy is protecting her, Heather laughed, you don't need to worry about us son I am her mommy.

Scrooge came down with Louie and Fenton following him. He looked cross and walked quickly for someone with a cane. As he came close to the group they turned to look at him. He stepped in front of the kids as did Fenton. He stared at the women and the man and spoke with in charge voice as he began speaking to them

What is the meaning of this? He demanded waving his cane in the air. He got a with of their breath, are you coming around my kids drunk? I don't know who you are but stay away from them.

I am Heather Beakley and one those kids isn't yours she is mine Webby is my kid not yours my mother took her away from me . And the court backed her up but now I got me a man and I want her back and trust me I will get her back, She winded at Webby.

Webby hide behind Uncle Scrooge she hide her face in his side. Scrooge put his arm around her wrist holding tight to his side.

Don't let her take me Uncle Scrooge I don't want to go with her, Webby begged holding tight to her Uncle.

Don't worry Darling I won't let anyone take you anywhere You stay away from her I will fight you all the way to sperm court but you stay away from this child you understand me. Miss Beakley told me you left this child alone while she was baby in apartment and didn't come back lucky the neighbors heard her screaming and they gave her to Miss Beakley .She lost her job because her boss didn't want a baby around. Miss Beakley and Webby lived in shelter until they meet me. Me and Miss Beakley have been taking care of her while you have doing what out partying enjoying your life don't tell she isn't mine you stay away from her far away ,Scrooge said walking toward Heather shaking his cane.

The man walked in front of Scrooge and makes a fist and he swings at Scrooge missing him. He spins in circle. Fenton stepped in front of Scrooge ready to defend him. Heather grabs Donnie's arm pulling him away and begins walking.

It's not worth it I am her mother I will get her back, Heather laughed as she walked away. The boys and Webby ran to Scrooge as they did he picked up Webby as the boys hang on his wrist hugging him. Fenton stood near by standing in front of them.

Fenton you can take the kids to your place for a little bit? I need to call Miss Beakley get her home that women's going to cause us problems but none is breaking up this family none Scrooge said handing Webby to Fenton. Protect them ok especially this one he kissed Webby's forehead. Then turned to the boys you behave now and keep Fenton in one piece ok.

The boys nodded together

Ok Uncle Scrooge we will try and behave ,they laughed together.

Sure Mr. McDuck don't worry about a thing ok I will look after them like they are mine own, Fenton Nodded carrying Webby the boys following behind him.

Miss Beakley came home quickly after the call from Mr. McDuck. They started talking about they were going to. do. They both looked worried. Miss Beakley spoke softly as did Mr. Duck.

Webby's mom she goes through men like water she left Webby and took off with a man. No one knows how long Webby was in that apartment but the social worker said it was a day or so. The neighbors said she wouldn't stop screaming so they called social services. She was only a year old if she gets her back who knows what she might do to her . Webby never asked about her so I just never told her I thought I was doing what was best. Her dad died in car accident right after she was born but even then Heather was cheating on him the marriage was following apart. I think he stayed because he didn't want to leave Webby. Miss Beakley signed but there is more Webby's mom my daughter she wasn't just cheating on him Mr. Mcduck my daughter she was a prostitute she always said now that she had a daughter she would follow in her foot steps. I can't let that happened I just can't. Miss Beakley shook her head, I have to stop this.

We have to stop this Mr. Duck cut in when I became her uncle I took responsibility for this child I will help you we are gonna stop this we are and as long I breathing Webby will never become a prostitute. Your not a alone anymore ok I love Webby like she was own daughter just as the boys are my sons I will do what ever it takes to stop this. She is staying right with us ok. Mr. Duck hugged her.

Webby and the boys sat in the trailer watching TV. Louie sat up and walked to the sink filling up a water balloon. Huey and Dewey laughed as he aimed it at Fenton nailing him on the head and they both begin laughing. Fenton gets up shaking his head at the boys

Very funny boys I thought you told your Uncle you were to behave, Fenton eyed them

Well we did behave for a few minutes, Dewey laughed

Yeah we didn't say we would keep behaving we just said we would behave we didn't say for how long, laughed Huey.

Webby rolled her eyes at the boys and went back to coloring trying not think about what had happened earlier. She was scared of those two people and what they might do but she didn't want anyone to know she was worried so she stayed quiet. She looked over at the door as she heard a knock on it the boys were busy bugging Fenton and Fenton's mom was watching a soap .She got up hearing the knock on the door again thinking no one around here answers there door she got up opening it hoping it was Uncle Scrooge and Grammy she held quaky patch in one hand .She opened the door slowly. Only to have her eyes light up to what she saw on the other side a hand went over her bill as she tried to scream she kicked her feet trying to get away as she was picked up off of them. She dropped her doll .Fenton ran passed the boys seeing what was going on.

I told you that you can't keep my daughter from me I warned you didn't I now? Heather said as she nodded to Donnie

They both began to run off and Fenton ran inside to his room and shut the door he whisper blather blthrskt and he became GizmoDuck he race out opening the door

Hey look its Gizmoduck, the boys pointed ,he will save webby they all said together. Hey where did Fenton go? they asked looking around

Probably hiding, his mother added

Huey shook his head, he sure goes go yellow when needed doesn't he

GizmoDuck raced in front of the Heather and Donnie. Webby kicked and wiggled trying to get away.

Put her down or I will be forced to turn you into Swiss cheese ,he said pointing his lacer at them.

Donnie pulled out a knife and held it to Webby's neck. Webby screamed

You want this little girl to die do you I will kill her right here in front of you. If you don't let us walk away with the kid I will kill her. She is pretty little thing I bet she gets hurt easily weak little thing like that, Donnie stared into GizmoDucks eyes.

GizmoDuck stayed wide eyed on Webby and the man he begs with him. please don't her hurt her please she won't hurt you. She is just a baby please put her down and give her to me. Please I won't hurt you just give me the girl.

The boys ran outside as did Ms. Crackshell they watched wide-eyed and Ms. Crackshell held back the boys near her.

Stay here boys she told them let Gizmoduck handle this ok, Ms. Crackshell held them next to her side.

Donnie backed up holding the knife to Webby's neck .He motioned for Heather to run and she did. He glared at them for a moment. Then began speaking in crackled voice holding Webby super tight.

You tell Mcduck he can have the kid back for 10 million enough for us to make it through life then we will return the kid. Tell him I will meet him at the dock at midnight tomorrow night he comes alone without any cops and if I see anything wrong I will cut her throat and then toss her into the bottom of the river, Donnie smiled, and tell him to bring big bills. He turns running off with Webby tight in his arms the knife around her neck.

The boys ran to Gizmoduck .

Don't worry Gizmo you had to let them go otherwise they would have killed her, Huey replied

Yeah its not your fault, Dewey added

I think we better call Uncle Scrooge, Louie added

GizmoDuck broke down looking at his feet.

I can't help but feel helpless I should have done something but what could I do I just hope they don't hurt her. GizmoDuck wonders away only to go down the street and come back as Fenton.

Hey Fenton where were you Webby's mom took her, Huey scolded him

Now Uncle Scrooge is on his way, Dewey added.

And Miss Beakley ,Louie said nodding his

Well I was just out I needed to go yeah, Fenton spit out

Fenton you such a wimp really you are, Huey said shaking his head at him.

At an old banded house Heather climbed up the firer escape and through the window Donnie handed her Webby as he climbed through as he let go of Webby's mouth she began screaming really loud. Donnie slapped her face.

Shut up you stupid brat ,he slapped her again harder, I said shut up.

I want my Grammy and uncle ,she cried hard

I told you to shut up ,he said pushing Webby backward, when I say shut up I mean shut up.

Don't worry baby you're here with me and I am your mommy, heather said smiling at her.  
>Stay quiet until mommy gets her money then you can go back ok.<p>

Webby cries hard ,please I just want to go home please let me go home you shouldn't take Uncle Scrooge money he worked for it you are the bad guys, webby cries

Look you little brat I told you to shut up. He garbs Webbys and picks her up throws back into the firer place .She hits her head on brick and lays unconscious. Heather runs over looking back at Donnie.

What did you do to her? Come on Webby wake up ok, she shakes her, How could you do that what were you thinking? Heather stares at Donnie.

I told that brat to shut up she brought on herself, he pulls up Heather by her arm dragging her behind him He holds her by both arms looking at her, its her fault you know and unless you want to be next I suggest you don't worry about it she isn't dead just out.

Heather looks at Webby and then backs at Donnie nodding her head.

Your right she was being a brat she should have shut up anyway now you can I be alone, She begins kissing Donnie on his lips.

Mr. Mcduck and Miss Beakley paced around the worry room. Fenton was keeping the boys for few days until things clamed down and they both missed all their kids. Miss Beakley mind couldn't get off what might be happened to Webby. And Scrooge had this feeling in his gut that something was wrong it felt more like esp. to him.

I will go to dock Miss Beakley give them the money and get her back we have no other choice I won't risk the child's life, Scrooge said turning to look at her.

I need to be there to, Miss Beakley added, if she is hurt I need to be there.

No Miss Beakley not this time they said me and me alone You should stay by the phone if something is wrong I will call right away We need to do what they want this is to dangerous to make any mistakes, Scrooge looked at her firmly. I feel it to but we have to be careful.

Miss Beakley agreed only by only shaking her head.

Webby woke up her head in hands. Her head hurt and she looked around feeling dizzy. The room felt like it was spinning and it took a minute to get herself back remembering where she was she stood up slowly. Looking around she could only see Donnie and she walked slowly toward the window as he was in the other room. Just before she reached the window she felt an arm on her shoulder. She jumped only to see Donnie holding her arm and he shook his head at her.

Going somewhere? He asked looking down at her I don't think so sweetie did you enjoy your nap hummm maybe not you need to be taught a lesson girl, he grabs her arms and pushes her down Webby struggles kicking and wiggling she screams.

Where is Heather where did she you go? Webby struggled under him.

She working do you want to know what she does at work? I will show you he held her down and climbed on top of her.

Webby screamed trying to struggle to get away but she was pined and couldn't get up she began crying and yelling ,let me go o please let me go.

Scrooge put the money in brief case and was counting it out to the penny. He was scared but was putting on his in charge face. Ms. Crackshell and Miss Beakley were with the boys. And GizmoDuck was helping gather up the money.

Maybe I should come along just to be safe Mr. Duck I mean never hurts to have super hero around although I think I am worthless letting them get there hands on the little girl and all, Gizmo Duck looked down as he talked

You had no choice Fenton and I also have no choice I have to do what is best for the wee lassie who knows what they already done to her I am really worried I mean what if they, Scrooge shook his head, no they didn't I believe they didn't.

Did what? Fenton spooked his super hearing up.

Scrooge signed looking at Fenton, Webby mom is a prostitute we think Donnie may be her pimp. Scrooge said placing the case on his desk.

You mean you think that he might? Fenton shook his head, He better keep his hands off of that child or he will have to deal with me.

Scrooge shook his head, If he does anything to her I will tear him apart that's why we need to get her back . He sits at his desk wanting to break down but he couldn't .Scrooge also can't stand to wait but that is all he could do.

Donnie looked down at Webby as he pulled up his pants zipping them back up. She was crying and crawled to the corner and began rocking cuddling herself into a ball. He winked at her and sat smiling in his chair for a moment he light a cigarette and sat smoking it. Heather came in shutting the door and walked upstairs. Donnie tapped his foot. She looked over in the corner to Webby was shaking and her dress torn she was covered in buries and looked over at Donnie. She gulped then spoke.

What Happened to her? She said asked looking at Webby while she talked.

She was just learning a few things about life weren't honey? Donnie winked at her again.

Webby looked up with tears in her eyes and shook. She cried to herself she really wanted her uncle and Grammy. She really wanted to go home. The tears ran from her face.

Well isn't not so good the first time but you will get used to it, Heather said kissing Donnie on his lap, come here a minute she calls over to Webby

Webby stays backed in the corner, no leave me alone leave me alone, she looked up with tears in her eyes she shook.

Well your here for the night I wanna teach you something, Heather shook her finger at her come here.

No leave me alone just leave me alone, Webby cried hard.

You heard your mother, Donnie picked her up her wrist and drops her front of Heather.

Webby stood up trying to run back only to pulled back pulled her face tuned toward Heather she pulled out a make_up case and began applying make_ up to Webby's face .She in looked in her eyes tears rolling down her face.

Stop crying your messing it all up, Heather scolded her

Donnie raise his hand, do what your told little girl.

Webby stood shaking trying not to cry she just stood shaking.

O look a little me Heather,she laughed, you know its always been my dream for my little girl to follow in my footsteps. She dressed Webby in short skirt and sleeveless top.I know a guy who asking for a young girl just the other night said he would pay 50 for the chance.

Webby backed away crying, please leave me alone, she stood shaking.

Heather garbbed Webby's hand, while your with me you do what I say get it, she dragged her out the door.

Webby try to drag her feet but was pushed along anyway she kicked and begged as she was pulled away.

Scrooge just sat staring at the clock he seem to be in daze,Fenton shook him.

You ok, he looked into Scrooge eyes.

Aye, lad just have this feeling is all almost like something hit me I just can't get it out of my head something is wrong I know it when I first saw Webby she begged me to let her and grandmother stay with us and she gave this look like she needed me .Miss Beakley needing a job and so many people wanting to advantage of wee lass like that I had to take her. Now she with those people the one who can hurt her and I can't stop them all I can do just sit here, Scrooge shook off his thought.

Fenton hugged him, don't worry Mr. McDuck she will be ok she will.

I hope so lad I really hope so, Scrooge looking down.

Webby laid asleep in the corner of the room she was hungry and cold . She was still shaking and hadn't stopped crying since they had come back she kept her face hidden.

She cried softly, I wanna go I wanna go home she kept saying I want my Uncle and Grammy I want to go home, she talked softly to herself hoping no one else would hear.

Donnie picked her up by her wrist, don't worry we taking you meet your Uncle right now and he better show up with the cash or you wouldn't be going anywhere ever again he held her tight.

Heather followed them laughing, we are gonna be rich yes we are.

Donnie laughed carrying Webby they kissed as they walked to the dock

Scrooge walked onto the dock and looked around he was getting little numerous standing there alone. He looked around looking for any sign of Webby, Donnie, or Heather. He really missed Webby and couldn't help but know something was wrong. Donnie came onto the dock followed by Heather. Donnie was holding Webby in his arms his hand over her mouth .She was struggling in his arms. Scrooge gasped when he saw her. Her bow was missing, her dress was torn and she was beaten up her face looked of tear stained make_up He stormed toward them.

You bastards what have you done to her? he waves his cane in the air. Why you, Scrooge began walking forward only to stop and eyes bug out he jumped almost loosing his glasses.

Donnie held a knife to Webby's neck, I would leave us alone McDuck or the little girl will be buried at sea. Webby eyes stared at her Uncle and he stopped holding up the brief case.

Here take the money just let her go. Scrooge set down the brief case on the ground not keeping his eyes off Webby.

Donnie got a huge smile on his face .He cut a small gash into Webby side and throw her into the river she tried to swim up out of the water but found she was to weak to swim and just fell deaper into the water. Scrooge Jumped into the river he began swimming under water until he found Webby and pulled her onto the dock he checked her over. He picked up into his arms. Webby turned her head looking at Heather she yelled to Webby as she ran off.

Bye honey maybe we will meet again another time don't forget me, Heather blows her a kiss as she runs off behind Donnie.

You all right my darling o my poor wee lassie what on earth have they done to ya, he hugged her with tears in his eyes, o my poor little lassie.

Webby cries on her Uncle shoulder. She was weak and clinging to him .He rocks her in his arms as she cries.

They took your money its all my fault, Webby cries hard, its my fault its all my fault.

I have more money lass and nothing is your fault do you understand me nothing nothing at all. He takes her face into his hands, its not your fault you didn't do anything Its ok lassie everything is ok I think I need to get you to a hospital ok we need to get you some counseling what ever it takes its gonna be ok everything is going to be ok, he held her tight.

Webby cried on his shoulder .he holds her letting her cry almost crying him self. Wondering where they will go next.


End file.
